


Study Me

by mamamoofic, moonstargayzing



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, wheesun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamoofic/pseuds/mamamoofic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/pseuds/moonstargayzing
Summary: When Wheein agreed to study in the library, she didn't think it would end up with her pinned against the shelves, biting her lip to stay quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

[Present]

When Wheein agreed to study in the library, she didn't think it would end up with her pinned against the shelves, biting her lip to stay quiet. She really did go to the library with the best of intentions, even roping a protesting Byulyi and Hyejin into coming along too. She had finals coming up, and she really needed those good grades. Her parents had been on her back again, and she shivered at the mere thought of their shrill voices of disappointment when they had heard her midterm grade results. How had Yongsun managed to convince her that this was a good idea?

* * *

[Ten minutes earlier]

Wheein cheerfully stepped her way through the familiar shelves of books on her way to her usual studying spot. Her girlfriend had asked her to study together this afternoon, and she hoped to actually get some work done. Nothing, not even her girlfriend, would get in the way of her productivity today. They would study together with their two closest friends and then grab dinner somewhere on campus. Wheein didn't even try to contain the wide grin as her uwus threatened to spill over. Saying she was in love with her girlfriend was an understatement. 

A group text notification popped up on her phone. Byulyi and Hyejin had already begun studying at the table. She smiled before pocketing the device, ready to see her closest friends after a long day. Taking a deep breath, she quietly appreciated the faint scent of stacks upon stacks of paper surrounding her. Shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms around herself. She had forgotten how cold the library could be; hopefully Yongsun would have a jacket for her to borrow -

Warm hands slid their way across her waist from behind, and she suppressed a yelp of surprise. While this was the least populated floor of the library, it was a quiet study area. Whipping her head around, her furrowed brows met bright eyes and a wide, sunny grin.

“Hi baby, I missed you. I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Yongsun’s lips found hers in a chaste kiss. Wheein kissed her back happily, murmuring an affirmation before starting to pull away, ready to lead her girlfriend to their table to start studying. However, the other girl just wouldn’t let go, nuzzling her face into Wheein’s neck as she pulled her flush against herself.

“Unnie, what are you doing? Let’s go study now, Byul unnie and Hyejinnie are waiting. We can cuddle later if you want-” Wheein gasped as Yongsun’s warm breath tickled her ear. Something had changed in her girlfriend.

“I don’t want to study physics right now. I only want to study you,” Yongsun breathed into her ear, nibbling on it lightly before peppering kisses against the column of her neck. Her hands had been busy, too, running up and down her sides, sliding up under the fabric of her blouse, nails raking against Wheein’s stomach teasingly.

Wheein huffed, half out of frustration - she had lots of work to do, after all - and half out of a new sort of frustration that had made itself known, starting off small but growing hungrier and louder with each lap of the tongue against her neck. The longer Yongsun’s warm front pressed against her back, the faster her resolve crumbled. But she wasn’t going to give in so easily. They were in public, after all, and could be caught at any moment.

Turning around in the older girl’s arms, she reached up and tangled her fingers in long blonde tresses, holding Yongsun against her neck and letting out a sigh. The resulting nip and subsequent sucking she received in return succeeded a little too well in changing her mind. Maybe it was okay to give in after all. Her beautiful girlfriend was here, marking her as her own, and who was she to say no? 

Shoving thoughts of her responsibilities to the back of her mind, she let her growing lust take control, whimpering as she let the pleasure of what she knew would be a hickey later lap away at her last bits of resolve. The older girl released her lips from Wheein’s neck with a soft smack before coming back up to kiss her tenderly. Wheein could feel how much her girlfriend had missed her, and she wanted Yongsun to feel how much she missed her as well. Opening her mouth in a slight gasp of pain when she felt the other girl’s teeth tugging a bit too harshly at her lower lip, she allowed a hot tongue to swipe along her lip in apology before meeting it halfway. As things started getting heated, Yongsun pulled her closer, hands touching her in all the right places.

Sliding her hands down her girlfriend's back to settle on her hips, she let out a low groan. Yongsun had been working out lately, going so far as to take pole dancing lessons in a studio near campus. The physical effects had definitely been worth the price, she thought appreciatively. Feeling the older girl’s abs tighten under her touch only fueled her desire. So lost was Wheein in her exploration under the loose hoodie, stroking those defined abs, that she yelped when she felt hands harshly yanking the top buttons of her blouse apart.

“H-hey, unnie, easy on the clothing!” she squeaked, recalling the last time they had to sew buttons back onto her blouse from a previous heated encounter, only to be shoved roughly against the nearest bookshelf. It was a solid mahogany piece capable of holding the heaviest of books, as well as the added weight of two horny university students about to fuck each other senseless. Yongsun grabbed at her arms, pinning her wrists above her head as she used her other hand to make quick work of Wheein's front clasp. Her actions were met with protests, however.

“Unnie, what if people see?” Wheein whispered anxiously, shivering with a blend of fear and arousal. She thought she could hear the faint rustling of papers in the background, but her anxious thoughts were assuaged with another deep kiss that reminded her of her own need. Needy fingers resumed tugging at her bra, and with a click, Wheein's breasts sprung free, nipples already beginning to harden out of sheer arousal and contact with the chilly library air. Yongsun pursed her lips, blowing on each nipple teasingly as Wheein squirmed under her firm grasp while another arm held her waist in place.

“J-just do it unnie, please-” she gasped, appalled at how turned on she was already when her girlfriend had barely even touched her yet. Yongsun looked up at her with a devilish smirk, pupils dark and full, before slowly leaning in and licking a wet trail around her left breast, leaving teasing bites along the way. Wheein bit on her lip to keep a moan from escaping, chest heaving and face flushed. Yongsun's grip on her wrists loosened just slightly as she focused on licking her right breast just as teasingly, never quite touching the nipple. 

Seeing her chance through her haze of frustration, Wheein tore her arm free from Yongsun's grasp and reached down, rubbing at her own nipple with her thumb, letting out little sighs of pleasure. She opened her eyes with a start when Yongsun slapped her hand away, leaving a sharp sting on her tender, swollen nipple. With a low growl, Yongsun fixed her eyes on the younger girl with absolute dominance.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself. Understand?” Wheein could only nod, feeling her underwear soaking through from the rough treatment. A slight yelp tore from her throat, quickly muffled by a hand, when another slap to her other breast sent shocks straight to her throbbing core.

“I won't hesitate to punish you if you misbehave, baby girl,” Yongsun stated simply with an air of authority. All this dirty talk was driving Wheein absolutely insane. She rubbed her thighs together, trying desperately to slow down her absolute need to be touched as Yongsun finally began sucking on her nipples, swirling her hot tongue around the stiff peaks and leaving little bite marks all over her heaving chest. So lost in euphoria and trying not to make too much noise, she didn't even notice that the older girl had stopped until she felt hands spread her legs open roughly, throwing her slightly off-balance, releasing the heady scent of her arousal into the crisp air.

“Baby girl… so wet for unnie already? I didn't even get to taste you yet,” Yongsun purred, running her hands slowly past the sensitive backs of her knees and up her milky thighs. Squeezing them roughly, nails digging into supple flesh, she knelt down in front of Wheein and pulled up her skirt, stopping to admire the cute pink panties her girlfriend had on while said girlfriend could only squirm and watch from above.

“Please, unnie. I need-” Wheein gasped, only partially coherent. Yongsun loved beng in charge, however, and she was certainly good at being a tease.

“Need what, darling? Tell me what you want. Unnie might just grant your wish,” she said while licking her lips lewdly. Seeing her girlfriend on her knees in front of her and looking at her like she was ready to eat almost made Wheein come right then and there, but she desperately wanted her girlfriend inside of her.

“Unnie, just fuck me- fuck me hard,” she breathed, letting out a small whine. “Please.” That last word released Yongsun from whatever had been holding her back earlier. She, too, had grown impatient, and she shoved the slick underwear to the side in a quick motion as she reached up and licked a long line up Wheein's slit, hands grasping at her thighs. A keening moan left Wheein's lips, and she bit down on her own arm to muffle the rest as she felt the older girl's fingers spread her folds open before plush lips claimed her clit, sucking at the painfully engorged nub.

* * *

[Present]

“You like that, baby?” a husky voice teased from somewhere below her. She gulped, focusing on the present, realizing that the trembling of her legs had translated into a sign of pleasure. Yongsun was good at using her tongue, god, was she good at using her tongue. She could only nod, opening her eyes slightly only to have them roll back up again with another stroke. They had only been at it for a little over five minutes and she was already on the edge. Her lover noticed, and the swirling of the tongue on her clit continued at its steady pace as a finger teased her entrance before slipping in. 

Fuck, she was so wet, she could feel it dripping down her thighs, but she was still in her right mind enough to hope that they wouldn’t stain the brand new carpeting. She could only imagine future tour guides marching through with bright-eyed freshmen, walking down this very aisle, all oblivious to the fact that it was right here that she was about to-

“You’re a dirty little girl, aren’t you?” Yongsun stops her ministrations to taunt her, and Wheein almost cries out. “Getting fucked in a library? Anybody could walk by and see you with your legs wide open like a little whore,” Yongsun growled lowly, looking up at Wheein in all her flushed, heaving glory before leaning back in, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her clit and sucking once again, letting out small moans. The vibrations from her voice didn’t help much to settle her nerves down, only proving to fuel her desire, and she let out a harsh gasp as a second finger slipped into her and started curling in and out. If she had been grabbing at the shelf behind her before, she was holding on for dear mercy now. She felt the older girl’s chuckles more than she heard them, a soft vibration that shook her core; her senses were on overload.

“U-Unnie,” she choked out, on the verge of tears. It was so hard to not let out a throaty moan, but she was still slightly cognizant of her surroundings. The shelf behind her started shaking as her hips thrust into Yongsun’s face shamelessly, and she lifted one arm to muffle her own cries once again. Yongsun’s nails dug into the backs of her thighs, grasping them firmly while swiping her lips against the outside of her folds before deciding that Wheein deserved her orgasm. It started out slow, gaining momentum and rippling outwards until she was a complete mess, collapsing once more against the shelves. Yongsun slowly lapped at her sensitive bundle of nerves before kissing a trail up her body and gathering her in a warm embrace.

Wheein was one of those types who was especially eager to please after orgasm, and she knew it. The only thing she wanted was to please the older girl just as she had pleased her.

“Baby, I’m so wet right now. I need you,” Yongsun whispered hotly into her ear. A slight lick and a nibble sent shivers down Wheein’s spine. This is how it had all started. She had just wanted to study geography, but why bother when they could map out each other’s bodies instead?

“Wheein, look, I’m touching myself because of you,” the older girl’s hand was indeed deep in her jeans, hips rolling slightly against her. Wheein leaned forward, capturing Yongsun’s lips in a deep kiss, grinning when the other girl moaned into her mouth. Lips clashed against one another in a heated embrace, teeth tugging and bruising. Tongues met, slipping against one another, producing lewd sounds from both of the girls. Pulling back, she ghosted her lips over the shell of Yongsun’s ear, nibbling at it ever so slightly

“Quiet, unnie. You don’t want the other students to see you touching yourself, do you? President of the Student Government Board, wet and wanton in the world maps aisle?” Her smirk was one that she knew Yongsun enjoyed. 

She gave the other girl no time to reply as she kissed down her jaw and the column of her beautiful neck. She paused, licking and biting along the porcelain skin of her sweet collarbone, her treatment akin to worship. The soft sighs she received in return were almost angelic, but when she slid Yongsun’s oversized hoodie out of the way to suck on quickly hardening nipples, the sounds she heard were definitely the opposite of holy.

Her fingers kneaded Yongsun’s large breasts as she left teasing bites here and there, lapping gently at the red marks. A mewl left the older girl’s throat, and she quickly stifled it with another kiss. A hand tangled itself in her short blonde locks, fingers curling and tugging firmly. The older girl continued fingering herself, rubbing her clit with abandon against Wheein, and she could only moan at the sight. Anyone with eyes would be able to tell that Yongsun was near her limit with the way she was bucking her hips against herself. Pulling the other girl's fingers out of her jeans, Wheein smirked as a whine was heard, content with letting her girlfriend squirm against her for a few seconds at the sudden interruption of what would have been a mind-blowing climax.

“Let me help you with that, unnie.” Wheein trailed her fingers over both of Yongsun's heaving breasts before sliding them further down, past clenching abs and into her jeans, finding the area hot and so, so wet. Yongsun could only link her arms around Wheein's neck for support, muttering incoherent words and hissing as the younger girl pressed against her clit, rubbing it slowly before entering her without warning. 

The older girl bit down on her neck to keep from crying out, and she suppressed a hiss, pumping in and out, finding the spot that she knew would make her squirm. Adding another finger, then a third, she knew the other girl was getting close again when she moaned into her ear, walls clenching tightly around her slick digits. Hips thrashed against her own, grinding a clit into her palm, before Yongsun came undone in her arms, grasping at whatever she could to stay grounded. Wheein held on to her girlfriend tenderly, drawing her fingers in and out, easing her through her orgasm, enjoying the look of sheer bliss on the older girl’s face. Finally pulling out, she sucked her fingers clean, reaching up to brush a few stray strands of hair from her girlfriend’s sweat-stained forehead.

“Baby… that… was amazing,” Yongsun gasped, leaning against Wheein heavily as the other girl pressed soft kisses against her jaw before pressing against her lips, sharing tender kisses in post-coital bliss. Hearing soft gasps from somewhere nearby, Wheein pulled away, whipping her head around, terrified. What had she done? What had _they_ done?

Her horror was met with two devilish smirks peeping from around the bookshelves, giving her four thumbs up before disappearing as quickly as they had come. Wheein let out a groan. She’d never be able to live this down, but the girl in her arms made it worth all the while.


	2. Would You Like To See More? (Not An Update)

Hi everyone! I was looking back on the things I’ve written and realized I haven’t posted any mamamoo content since this first one. Would you like to see more of this universe? I’d probably post a hwabyul side.

Other university au prompts could work as well; I may even just make this a prompt request fic for specifically this universe if enough people want it.

Leave a comment about your thoughts! I look forward to seeing what you all think :)

Have a good day, moomoos. <3

\- moonstargayzing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut fic! Thank you for reading; it means a lot to me. If you have any ideas/critiques, feel free to comment or dm me @ moonstargayzing on twitter or on aff! https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/46017  
> I'm very excited as I have multiple works lined up to be posted soon. See you, loves. <3


End file.
